Dans un autre monde OneShots
by LotikaXx
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans l'univers de the walking dead mais sans l'apparition des rodeurs et sans apocalypse. Que serait devenu certains personnages si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu?


Le ciel était gris. L'hiver finissait juste de se terminer. Là est assise une petit fille d'environ 10 ans. Devant cette grande tombe. Ça fait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de fleurs qui l'ornait. Elle avait temps de fois espérée pourvoir en acheter mais elle n'avait pas d'argent. Il y avait une forêt pas très loin, elle le savait mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y aller. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, sa famille d'accueil allait pas tarder à la cherche une fois encore. Ils savaient qu'elle serait là. Elle vient ici toutes les semaines depuis trois mois. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle se leva, quitta le cimetière et rejoint la forêt de l'autre côté de la route.

Elle parcours les branches, les buissons et les orties à la recherche de fleurs. Elle y resta un moment. Elle cueillait par-ci, par-là...

Elle entendait cependant des craquements. Difficile de reconnaître si c'était un animal ou une personne. Elle commençait à avoir peur maintenant. Elle coura dans une direction au hasard pour s'éloigner du bruit. Sans regarder devant elle, elle fonça sur un homme qui était planté avec une arbalète dans les mains.

• Fais attention! **Cria-t-il**. T'fais fuir tous les animaux bordel!

Elle le regarda, la bouche tremblante, sans aucuns mots qui arrivaient à en sortir.

L'homme semblait soudainement culpabiliser légèrement.

• Heu... T'es seule? Ils sont où tes parents?

La gamine sentit l'homme un peu moins rude, elle balbutia quelques mots:

• Je... je... je voulais cueillir des... des fleurs pour ma... ma mère

• La prochaine fois demande lui d'venir avec toi, **répondit-il**. C'est pas prudent pour une gamine d'être seule ici.

La gamine ramassa son bouquet et commença à pleurer quand elle vit que la collision avec l'homme l'avait détruit.

L'homme semblait très gêné face à elle. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec des enfants.

• Pas besoin d'pleurer, **lui dit-il**. Attends moi deux scondes je rviens.

Il lui tourne le dos et s'en alla. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de réentendre les craquements de bois se rapprocher d'elle. Elle revit le visage de cet homme venir à elle.

• Tiens!

Il lui avait tendu une jolie fleur aux pétales blanches.

• Elle est magnifique, **dit la petite fille**.

L'homme ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il savait en revanche qu'il ne faut pas trop laisser une fillette seule dans les bois.

• J'te raccompagne, **dit-il** , je rtournerai chasser plus tard.

Il pris son arbalète, et la mis sur son dos. Il avança a côté de la fillette qui semblait maintenant très a l'aide avec cet inconnu.

• Pourquoi tu chasses? **Demande-t-elle.** Ça tue les animaux!

• Et toi, **repondit-il** , quand t'mange tes pates bolognaises t'crois pas qu'ça tue des animaux? Au moins la viande que j'mange elle est saine et pas bourrée d'plein d'merde.

Elle rigola et elle lui prit la main. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ca avec quiconque, a part sa mère. Mais lui, elle avait ce genre de pressentiment que les enfants arrivent à avoir. Elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas de mal. L'homme se sentait très mal à l'aise avec ce contact qu'il ne repoussa cependant pas.

Ils sortirent de la forêt. Elle lui lâcha la main.

• J'doit t'emmener où? **Demande-t-il à la fillette.**

• Juste en face! **Dit-elle en pointant le cimetière du doigt.**

L'homme se raidit. Merde! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit? Il garda cependant le silence et accompagna la fille au cimetière. Il l'accompagne a l'intérieur, parcourant les tombes, jusqu'à ce que la fillette s'arrête devant celle de sa mère. L'homme la fixa et lu le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale: " _Carol Peletier_ ".

• C'est ta mère? **Demanda l'homme**.

La fille acquiessa seulement d'un signe de tête. Fait chier! Il se rend compte qu'il a été plein de fois maladroit sur ce sujet avec elle juste avant.

• C'est quoi qui la tué? **Demande-t-il encore.**

• Mon père, **répondit-elle**.

Putain de merde. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il était dépassé par les événements. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

• Mon père est enterré ici aussi, **dit-il alors pour changer les idées de la gamine**.

• Tu veux qu'on aille le voir après? **Demande-t-elle.**

• Non, **dit-il**. Mon père était comme le tiens, un connard... Mais j'ai la chance qu'il soit mort au moins.

Ils restèrent tous les deux calmes. La filles essayait depuis très longtemps de ne plus penser a cette nuit où sont père avait tué sa mère devant ses yeux. Elle n'y était jamais arrivé. Excepté à ce moment là. Elle posa la fleur sur la tombe de sa mère et resta un moment devant.

• C'est une rose cherokee, **dit-il**. Je te raconterai son histoire un autre jour peut-être.

L'homme en sortit une autre délicatement de sa poche:

• C'tait au cas où tu fasses tomber la premiere, **dit-il avec un semblant se sourir.**

Il posa la rose cherokee sur la tombe et laissa sa main un moment sur la pierre tombale. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était dit que dans un autre monde, son mari serai mort, que cette Carol aurait pu être une femme forte et qu'ils auraient même pu se connaître. Mais cette pensée fut très brève. Il n'y a pas de monde dans lequel les injustices sont punis. Il y a juste ce monde de merde.


End file.
